


A Pair of Fools

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04 missing scene, F/M, Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: The morning after the celebration of defeating the dead Tyrion tries to figure out the status of Jaime and Brienne's relationship.Frustrated now, he cleared his throat to snap them out of it. "Are you two going to make me ask you outright?" He huffed, taking a blunter approach."I haven't a clue of what you're referring to," Jaime said. His eyebrow quirked as if daring Tyrion to throw the game and speak plainly.





	A Pair of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad. Hoping to bring some happiness for everyone with this. Tyrion POV

The hall was nearly empty except for a few stragglers creeping their way in for a late breakfast. It was a stark contrast to the night before where everyone had an overflowing mug and a relieved smile. It seemed like a completely different place now compared to the bustling activity only hours before.   
  
He passed a table of three men who had their heads hanging, born of too many spirits no doubt. Tyrion's own head pounded as if a horse had delivered several swift kicks to the back of his skull as he slept.   
  
While it took tremendous effort to get out of bed this morning, he'd still done it. There was much to do. He'd met with Daenerys and Greyworm to go over the beginnings of their plan for entering Kings Landing.   
  
It was almost the afternoon now. The day had gotten considerably warmer, only two layers of clothing were needed instead of three.   
  
He halted on his way to fetch himself a drink when he saw Jaime.   
  
His brother was finally showing his face after a quite noticeable absence since their game. And unsurprisingly sitting across from him sans armor was Ser Brienne of Tarth. It was no secret as to what they'd gotten up to last night. Brienne had abruptly left the room with Jaime following close behind. The two of them never reappeared until now.   
  
They were seated alone towards the end of the table at his right.   
  
As he approached, he spotted them each with a hand resting near the center of the table. The tips of their fingers were touching. Their plates were relatively untouched and they appeared to be sharing heated glances.  
  
He would even be willing to bet they hadn't noticed him yet.   
  
"Ah! There you are," Tyrion proclaimed loudly.   
  
Both of their shoulders flinched.  
  
He fought to conceal his growing smirk.   
  
"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost last night," Tyrion greeted Jaime and climbed onto the bench next to him.   
  
The hands on the table retracted immediately.   
  
Jaime spared him a brief glance and swallowed. "No. I found my way."  
  
Brienne's eyes quickly trained on her plate as if something quite interesting was hidden there.   
  
It dawned on him that they were going to try and hide the affair from him. Jaime should know better than that, he thought. This would be amusing.   
  
Few things brought him joy lately, but this was his brother and damn if he would miss the chance to tease him. He would play them like a subtle chess game. All in good fun, of course.   
  
Jaime and Brienne chewed their food and stayed silent for over a minute. It became too much for him.   
  
Tyrion set his sights on Brienne. "Ser Brienne, apologies for my crudeness. My wine got the better of me." It went unspoken what he was referring to - calling her a virgin. He had not intended to embarrass her, but his curiosity had bested him. It was a test and he was far too in his cups to recognize the inappropriateness of the statement. He'd already had suspicions that maybe the newly appointed knight and his brother had crossed some type of line in their relationship. Based on their reactions last night it was clear they hadn't. Until now.   
  
Brienne glanced at him and nodded. Still, her eyes did not stay focused on his for long. They flickered away just as quickly and back to her oh fascinating dinnerware again.   
  
"Rare occasion," Jaime commented sarcastically about the wine getting the better of him.   
  
There was nothing Tyrion could say to that. Half of his adult life was spent in a blur of drunken stupors, while Jaime and Cersei were off doing what they did. The three Lannister siblings – a dysfunctional trio of lions indeed.   
  
Now, thankfully, they were passed all of that. No more whore mongering or blackouts for him. And Jaime was refreshingly free from Cersei and already moving on. Tyrion was especially ecstatic that Jaime had found a special bond with such an honorable woman.   
  
It was time to find out exactly what that bond entailed, so he cut right to the heart of the matter.   
  
"Did you sleep well, brother?" he asked, closely watching Jaime's reaction.   
  
"Yes. I was quite comfortable last night." The features on Jaime's face gave nothing away.   
  
Dark circles hung from Jaime's eyes, yet there was also a brightness to him like a weight had been lifted. Only one thing could make a man appear that way. "Really...from the looks of you I'd say you didn't sleep a wink. Busy were you?"  
  
Jaime took a calculated bite of food, ignored the question, and glanced at Brienne.   
  
She stared back.   
  
Tyrion watched them, eyes darting between both of them and trying to get a read on them. Still they continued their intense staring match like he wasn't even present.   
  
An entire conversation seemed to pass between them without the need for words. It revealed nothing to him. Clearly he was only an outsider to the pair of them.   
  
Frustrated now, he cleared his throat to snap them out of it. "Are you two going to make me ask you outright?" He huffed, taking a blunter approach.   
  
"I haven't a clue of what you're referring to," Jaime said. His eyebrow quirked as if daring Tyrion to throw the game and speak plainly.    
  
There was no fun in that. He rose to the challenge.   
  
"I see," he said, while tapping his fingers on the table top as he pondered his next move. There had to be something that would surely get a reaction from both of them.   
  
A towering wildling in a mass of furs passed by.   
  
That was it. He smirked devilishly.   
  
"You should be thanking me really," Tyrion sighed dramatically. "I kept Tormund Giantsbane from going after you two." Truly he did. He poured his cup of wine into Tormund's specially fashioned drinking device, which gave Jaime enough time to get away. By the devastation in Tormund's eyes, the message had been clearly understood. He never had a real chance.   
  
Jaime scoffed and abruptly turned to him, the picture of absolute outrage. " _Thanking you?_ Gods you're pretentious."  
  
Tyrion leaned closer to his brother, honing in on his target. "It would've been a shame if Tormund had interrupted your journey to _your_ room last night. I know how long it takes you to get your bearings Jaime." He was openly taunting Jaime now.   
  
Jaime's jaw tightened.   
  
_Come on_ , Tyrion silently willed him to give it up.   
  
Still, there was only silence between them.  
  
His patience was wearing thin, so he tilted his head towards Brienne, confident that he could get her to confess.   
  
There was an innocence to her. She had not grown up in a Lannister household where everyone spoke in riddles and snide japes. That meant she had to at least be a poorer liar than Jaime.  
  
"How rude of me," Tyrion announced. "Lady Brienne, I've forgotten to also ask how you slept."  
  
"I slept fine, thank you," she answered steadily. "And you?"  
  
Squinting, he was momentarily surprised by how quickly she turned the focus back on him. "It was a bitter night," he commented. "I hope you were warm enough," he added, blatantly skipping over her inquiry. _With my brother bared and wrapped around you_ , he was tempted to add, but the implication was enough.    
  
"Winterfell is a cozy place," she said, but this time she was speaking directly to Jaime.  
  
"It can get quite hot even." Jaime added and dragged his fork through his teeth. "Especially if you keep wood on the fire in your room." There was a focus in his eyes like a knight's would be in a duel for his life.   
  
It finally dawned on Tyrion that his brother was flirting. That was something he'd never seen before. He watched interest piqued.   
  
The two were frozen together in a wordless exchange. Their gaze was intense as a blacksmith's burning fire. No one else in the world existed.   
  
Never in his entire lifetime did he expect to see Jaime look at someone like this. It was deeply genuine. They managed to make him feel uncomfortable as if he were the one intruding on an intimate moment.   
  
Brienne's eyes were striking. For the first time he noticed that her irises were like a deep sea of swirling waves. They were quite beautiful. Her left eye was outlined by an awful looking multicolored bruise.   
  
Her lips twitched as if remembering something. A ghost of a smile spread on her face. "Or if you have someone to warm your bed," she stated boldly.   
  
Taken aback, Tyrion's eyebrows nearly jumped to his hairline.   
  
Jaime's mouth fell open like he meant to fling himself over the table and strip Brienne's clothing off without a care of who was around.  
  
_There it was._ He'd caught them right in the act. There was no mistaking what was between them with the implication she'd made.   
  
It warmed him. He was not only happy for Jaime; he was bursting with relief inside. For a moment he thought of jumping onto the table and breaking into song and dance. Everyone in Winterfell needed to know that his brother had moved on to a normal woman - a knight even.   
  
Instead, he leaned forward intending to congratulate them.   
  
"Lord Tyrion. Could I have a word?"   
  
He grumbled and turned to see Ser Davos with a seriousness etched in his wrinkled face.   
  
Tyrion sighed, knowing that he could not refuse. He hopped down from his seat and grabbed Jaime's forearm, tugging him to his level.   
  
"Just know that _I know_ ," Tyrion emphasized each word, and flicked his eyes to Brienne momentarily.   
  
Jaime's eyes danced. "I'm sorry. I wish we knew what you meant, but we truly don't." Speaking for the both of them now, his tone was purposeful even playful.   
  
Hiding her features behind her cup, Brienne took a sip of her drink.   
  
_Smug bastards._    
  
As he fell into step with Ser Davos he made a mental note to speak to Podrick about the matter.   
  
He'd catch them slipping sooner rather than later.

 

//end//


End file.
